In an effort to improve well performance, well operators often endeavor to monitor water holdup during oil production in a well. Water holdup can be measured with downhole multiphase production logging tools having one or more rotating spinners for determining a velocity distribution of fluids flowing through the well, along with one or more electrical probes for measuring holdups of various fluid phases in the well (such as oil, gas, water, etc.).
Electrical probes on multiphase production logging tools can discriminate between water and hydrocarbons by measuring the electrical resistivity of each phase. However, in some instances water droplets below certain diameters may not be detected. In such cases, alternate technologies can be deployed to measure the small water droplets, though this can often involve multiple runs downhole, which can be expensive.